md1456_once_upon_a_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ozma of Oz
Ozma of Oz is the sixteenth episode of the eighth season of Once Upon a Time, and the 171st episode overall. It was preceded by Escape the Past and followed by Into the Sunlight. Plot Past During the months before the Fourth Curse, Sherlock and Dr. Watson are living in Storybrooke. Seeking adventure like their glory days, they encounter Francis Gillikin, a woman from Oz who wants to find and rescue the banished Princess Ozma. Using a Tracking Spell, Francis reveals she has magic, and teleports the trio to Skull Rock, where Ozma is hidden under the Sleeping Curse. Sherlock and Watson question on who will wake the princess, to which Francis reveals a jar containing the breath of Ozma’s father, King Pastoria. Ozma awakens, to which Francis sheds her disguise to reveal herself as Mombi, the Wicked Witch of the North. Ozma and Mombi instantly have a magical duel, to which Mombi knocks Ozma down. Sherlock catches her, and the two clearly display chemistry between them. Mombi reveals that she needs the blood of the founder of Oz in order to officially take over; Ozma confidently reassures that she did not find Oz. Mombi reveals, however, that King Pastoria did, and his royal blood runs through Ozma’s veins. The witch uses her wand to carve a deep wound into Ozma’s hand, collecting her blood, before teleporting away. Ozma finds that her magic has been dampened, and she cannot follow Mombi. Sherlock and Watson attempt to console Ozma as she storms onto the mainland of Neverland. During the conversation, Tiger Lily notices them and offers her services. She takes the trio to Pan’s Campsite, abandoned following the death of Peter Pan. Giving them magic to use of their own, Ozma teleports herself, Sherlock and Watson to Oz. They find Dorothy and Ruby, the new elected rulers. Unfortunately for Ozma, Dorothy does not trust her. Ozma, Sherlock and Watson investigate Oz, slowly but surely falling apart. Ozma reveals her backstory to Sherlock; she was kidnapped by Mombi as an infant, intending to use her blood to take over, but Ozma had a Protection Spell cast over her. Enraged, Mombi raised Ozma, magically transforming her into a boy named Tip. After the long-awaited defeat of Mombi, no-one knew where she went; until now. Ozma finds Mombi in her chambers, hidden from the rest of Oz, but now opened with the princess’s blood. Ozma’s new magic is again dampened, and she is chained up. Mombi declares herself to the Wicked Queen of Oz; no matter long it will take, she will make Oz the way she wants it. Sherlock and Watson then enter and distract Mombi. Ozma breaks free, due to two magic dampening spells canceling each other out. Cackling, Mombi returns Ozma to Skull Rock under the Sleeping Curse, as if she never left. She then sends Sherlock and Watson back to Storybrooke, with their memories intact to haunt them forever. Present Meeting up in the Royal Castle, Regina, Zelena, Robin and Alice stand with Moana, Sherlock and Ozma. The latter absorbs Moana’s Dark One magic into a box, stating she has plans for it. Moana celebrates with her friends, before Regina privately asks Sherlock and Ozma for help in defeating Carabosse. Ozma assures the Good Queen that she’ll find a way to succeed, as she and Sherlock must return to Oz as soon as possible. However, the princess agrees to at least stay behind to aid in their “Evanora problem”. Moana confronts Maui, revealing she is no longer a Dark One, but this also means it will difficult to obtain his heart from Evanora’s position. Maui reluctantly admits that she never had his heart; he was willingly trying to kill Zelena. Moana feels betrayed; Maui tries to make it up to her by offering to help find her family and home, but she walks away. Meanwhile, Regina and Zelena begin working on a Locator Spell to find Evanora, and question Ozma on Erik, Evanora’s supposed “true love”. Ozma knows nothing of Erik, unfortunately. Sherlock remembers that Diaval has shapeshifting abilities, so perhaps they can fool Evanora before finding the real Erik. At Granny’s Diner, Sherlock, Alice and Robin meet Diaval and Lanval, asking the former if he can shapeshift into the Phantom of the Opera. Diaval says that he must have seen the person in question, but suggests that looking at a photograph will work. With the help of Raoul, they find a photograph, and Diaval is able to transform himself into Erik. Diaval confronts Evanora, successfully tricking her. He attempts to convince to let go of vengeance and start a new life with him, to which it appears that Evanora will agree; however, she sees through the disguise and reveals she has Roger. She prepares to hurt him as revenge on Diaval trying to fool her in such a despicable way; fortunately, Lanval, Alice and Robin come to the rescue at the last minute. The five heroes manage to somehow overpower Evanora, and they take her to the Royal Castle. There, Ozma announces to the group (including Regina, Zelena, Sherlock and Watson) her plan to return to Oz and take back the realm from Mombi, no doubt still in charge. Evanora learns that she will be joining them, whether she likes it or not, to which she responds that she never even got to find Erik. As Ozma, Sherlock, Watson and Evanora begin preparations to head off to Oz, Regina tells Zelena, Alice, Robin, Diaval, Lanval and Roger that they’re going to find Erik - tonight, and reunite him with Evanora. As apart of their plan, Raoul declares a reward to the ctizens of Storybrooke for whoever is the fastest to find him. Much to the heroes’ surprise, a gypsy woman named Esmerelda comes clean, revealing that he befriended her ally Quasimodo. Characters (in order of appearance) * Evil Queen * Wicked Witch of the West * Robin Hood, Jr. * Alice Jones * Moana * Sherlock Holmes * Princess Ozma * Dr. Watson * Mombi (first appearance) * Maui * Granny * Diaval * Lanval * Raoul de Chagney * Tiger Lily * Dorothy Gale * Red Riding Hood * Wicked Witch of the East * Roger Radcliffe * Esmerelda (first appearance) Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Once Upon a Time episodes